seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 12
Faust heaved a large set of medical supplies onto the counter for the clerk. "And uhhh... Where can I get an Argite Flower? In abundance if possible." "Argite Flowr? We have a few in the castles garden. But that's for the King." "Don't mind. I'm a good friend of King Bedlam. I cured his sickness a few years back." "King Bedlam? He's dead." Faust's smile faded. "D-dead? When?! Why?! How?!" "Well it happened about a week ago. Some pirate stormed in the island and the castle. Killed the entire royal family and took the throne for hisself. Names Leone I believe." "Whoa....." Faust sat down. His breathing shallowed. "He was one of my best friends..." "Well... There's a rumor going around that the Prince is still alive and kicking. Go find him if you have something you need to get off your chest." The clerk rang up the supplies. "That'll be 2000 please." "Yeah... I got it." Faust dropped a stack of money on the counter and walked out the store. Jericho picked up the supplies and was followed by Rhea and Ashlynn. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine soon." Rhea closed the door behind them. Faust sat on the ground holding his head. "I can't believe Bedlam is dead..." He looked up in the sky. "Where has the time gone?" - 14 Years Ago - And older looking Faust stood over a sick man, pouring and mixing various liquids and plants. "Don't worry Bedlam. You'll be alright, just hold on one more minute." "I'm sorry doctor... I can't..." The King stammered. He exhaled. "It's time for me to go." "No it's not!" Faust declared. "You have a son! You don't want him to grow up without a father do you? Now keep calm." Faust picked up a green liquid that changed clear. "Here, drink this." "Doctor... Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure. And by the way, my name is Faust." Faust smiles as he pours the liquid into the King's mouth. "Swallow. And in a few minutes you'll be good as new. Possibly better!" "I don't have a few minutes." "Did I hear doubt? Just keep fighting for two minutes. Trust me. You can do it!" - 2 Years Later - Faust pushes a young boy on a swing. "So Alexander, what is your dream?" "My dream?" The young boy responded, looking up to Faust. "Yeah your dream. Like mine is to be the greatest doctor in the world. Not even the Isshi-20 can't even match up!" "Huh? I've never thought about it." "Well you have all the time in the world." Alexander hopped out the swing and put his fist into the sky. "I'll become a brave warrior!! And protect my kingdom with my life!!" "Whoa kid! First you gotta become King. And your dad isn't going anywhere soon as long as I'm here." "That doesn't mean I can't become a warrior! Mr. Faust! Can you teach me how to fight?" "I couldn't. My power is far beyond the control of a 5 year old." "Awwww!!! No fair!!" "Sorry kid. This power would tear you apart. I'll teach you when your older." Faust looked away. That gives me enough time to learn how to fight. - A Year Later - Faust, Ashlynn, and King Bedlam sit around a table. "So what is it you called me in here for Bedlam?" "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done... Not only do I owe you my life... But the life of my kingdom and it's citizens. The sick are all cured, no one is going hungry. Everyone has a source of income.. You're truly a god sent." Faust blushed. "No I'm not.." He denied. "I'm just a doctor. Besides, Ashlynn helped." "I know she did. Where would you be without your lovely assistant?" Ashlynn blushed and looked away. "Uhh.. Thank you." She stammered. Faust stood up. "Well Bedlam, I have something to tell you as well." Faust bowed. "I'm truly grateful for the opportunities you've given me. For allowing me to stay in the castle and help the sick." "It was the least I could do. Besides, you did all that on your own. Faust I have one more favor to ask of you... If I were to have an untimely death, I want you to become my sons advisor. His bishop if you will." "Whoa! Are you serious?!" Faust sprang up. "Don't talk about death like that. You're gonna live a long and prosperous life! I won't let you die!" Bedlam started to laugh. "Okay Faust. But you will become my son's bishop right?" "I can't promise anything. I'm only here until the marines deploy me somewhere else.... Which is tomorrow... But I promise I'll come visit." "Oh? Is that so? We'll keep in contact then. Do you know when you'll be back?" "I don't know sir." Faust bowed one last time along with Ashlynn and they walked out the room. - Present - Faust sat against the building, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Bedlam... I wasn't there... I'm sorry." Ashlynn squatted down and ran her fingers through Faust's hair. "It'll be okay. You did all you could." "I know... But Alexander is still alive. He must be 17 by now." Faust stood up and wiped his face. "I'm gonna go find him." Faust ran down the street then stopped and ran back. "Jericho, you can put those in my cabin. Thanks!" Faust ran off. Jericho lifted up the supplies. "So what's this stuff for again?" "An old experiment." Ashlynn answered walking towards the ship. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Jericho turned to Rhea who just shrugged. - Gale stood proud, holding his swords in his hands and glaring at the large group of pirates. "Bring it on!!!" They all charged at once, shooting a barrage of bullets and trying to cut Gale down, but he slashed through them with ease. "Oh come on!! Pirates are no fun in this part of the Grand Line." Gale roundhouse kicked a pirate trying to sneak up on him. Drew sat on a rock. Admiring the sky. "This is kinda boring." He said coldly. "True.. Then let's find the boss!! He's a pirate with a bounty of 300,000,000! He better be worth it!" Gale ran ahead. Drew sighed and followed. He made his way through the forest and saw a giant, fast asleep before Gale. "Uhh... Gale what's that?" "You've never seen a giant before? This is the pirate! He's The Planet Eater Jean!" Gale kicked his nose. "Oi!! Wake yo ass up!! The marines are here to whoop your ass!!" Jean opened his eyes. "Huh?" He sat up tall. "Who are ye?" Jean asked groggily. "Who cares, I'll kills ya anyhow." Drew twitched. "His grammar urks me." "Then let's kick his ass quick." Gale turned and got ready to jump. A sharp pain shot through his body as he lunged into the air. "Quick Draw: Black Wind." As Gale drew his sword, a loud crack was heard. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Drew looked up to Jean with rage. "What did you do?!" Jean picked his ear. "Huh? What happened?" Drew looked down to Gale to see him writhing in agony and laying in a pool of his own blood. "He didn't even touch him did he?" Jean looked down to Drew. "Well that just leaves you. Let's get this over with." Jean stood tall, towering over Drew. Drew got in a ready stance. "Shit! Gale!! Get up!!" Drew dodged a stomp from Jean and jumped up to Jean's only to be smacked down by his giant hand. Drew tried to get back up but fell. "Dammit... Gale.." Gale stood up, blood seeping out of his clothes. "Well shit..." - Hyperion stood against Issho. His expression serious. "Well then... It's finally time." Issho opened his eyes. "The Black Bird of The Marines.... Hyperion.. This'll be interesting." "Of course... Now when I become Admiral, I'll make sure I thank you for losing." Issho laughed. "Well let's not waste any more time." He pulled his sword out his staff and charged. Hyperion changed into a crow hybrid and flew upwards and around. Issho swiped his fingers down, increasing the gravity. Hyperion slowed to a halt and reverted back to normal. "Gravity better not be your only weapon. Cause if so, you're shit outta luck!" Hyperion dashed forward and elbowed Issho in his gut, pushing him back. Hyperion transformed into a full crow and flew away into the sky until he disappeared. Issho stood back up and stood still. Listening carefully to his surroundings. "There." He whispered flicking his wrist, heavily increasing gravity. Hyperion started to fall down, creating a hole to match him. "Didn't I say that you need another weapon?" Hyperion grinned as Issho jumped back releasing the gravity. A flurry of large pitch black feathers dropped down where Issho once stood. Hyperion flipped up to his feet and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking Issho around. "I won't lose here!!" "Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Issho blocked Hyperion's next attack, breaking the combo with a counterattack. Issho kicked Hyperion in his chest, spun around and high kicked him in his jaw. Hyperion flipped into a crow hybrid. He squawked as he pecked at Issho. Then swiped his wing sending a large feather towards him. "Black Wing: Crow." Hyperion flew up into the sky and flashed past Issho repeatedly. Each time breaking past his guard, cutting his body down. Issho held himself by his staff. "I never thought I'd need to use this here." Issho put his sword into the sky and dropped it down. Moments later, a large meteorite broker past the clouds. Hyperion looked up to the sight with shock. Georgiana ran into the arena. "HYPERION!!! GALE! HE LEFT HIS ROOM AND HE TOOK DREW!!" Hyperion noticed Georgiana and acknowledged her before flying up to the meteor. "Sorry! I'll be right there!!" Hyperion kicked the meteorite back up before falling to the ground holding his leg. "Gaaahhhhh I think I broke my leg!!! What the hell is that thing?!" Georgiana ran on the stage and the announcer blared into the microphone. "Georgiana, you can't be on the stage at the time. Please exit." Georgiana looked up to the announcer before drawing her sword and cutting the entire arena into rubble. She then pointed the tip of her blade at him. "Fuck your stage." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters